


30 Days of Sam/Lucifer

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles based on luciferious' <a href="http://luciferious.tumblr.com/post/47061826810/30-day-otp-challenge">30 Day OTP Challenge.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

When Lucifer thinks of the future, he’s glad he will have Sam’s hands. If he wants to look at Sam’s face, his eyes or smile, he’ll need a mirror, but Sam’s hands will be his hands. The thought pleases him. Sam’s hands are not soft or delicate. They are large, sturdy and functional, but with long fingers that can be quick to grasp the hilt of a knife and kill, or nimble to untie a knot and save a life. They are calloused, but can be used for soft purposes, and it will always be Sam’s hands that touch him.


	2. Elements

Science would not separate them. Looked at through a microscope, or shattered and organized after the periodic table, there would be little difference between them. Carbon, oxygen, nitrogen. The stuff of life. Sam doesn’t know what in Lucifer’s composition makes him powerful, immortal, and dangerous, but he doubts it is to be found on any chart hanging in a high school classroom. They are both stardust, but Lucifer is what people used to think they saw when they looked at the night sky. Sam is chalk and rust and water, but Lucifer loves that Sam is made of the Earth.


	3. Books and Artifacts

Something this powerful should be better protected, Sam reflects as the stepladder wobbles one last time. A puff of dust rises and the chest groans when he opens it. He takes out an intricately carved bowl, a small knife made of dark stone (still sharp), and a scroll. It’s thicker than parchment or paper, and Sam grimaces when it cracks as he rolls it flat. He mouths the words, smiling as he reads. It’s all here, carefully put down in Enochian: A list of everything he needs to pull an angel, hopefully any angel, from Lucifer’s Cage via their vessel.


	4. Dreams

Lucifer watches. It’s not that he is lacking in courage; he is not afraid of his vessel. But Sam has so little peace in his life that he can’t bring himself to interrupt Sam’s dreams and reveal his intentions. So he stays unnoticed at the edge of Sam’s consciousness. He feels a strange heat inside him when Sam dreams of Jess (this is how he later chooses her face when he finally makes himself known) and he yearns to comfort him during the nightmares that rage through Sam’s mind. The nights when Sam doesn’t dream worry Lucifer most of all.


	5. A Kiss

Sam’s lips are warm like everything else touched by the love of his Father. Sam sucks in a short breath when Lucifer presses their mouths together, but then he relaxes, molding his hand to Lucifer’s jaw and tilting his head. Sam closes his eyes but Lucifer watches him, fascinated by the small twitches of his brows and the way his lashes fall on his cheek.

Sam drags his thumb down Lucifer’s cheek, just enough to part Lucifer’s lips. Sam’s tongue glides over Lucifer’s lower lip as if seeking permission. Lucifer smiles and nods gently. He will never deny Sam anything.


	6. Character/Costume Swap

After, Lucifer goes to Sam’s dreams, because he does not know where else to go. He does not expect sympathy such as he is, covered in the blood of pagan gods and the angel who’d hidden himself among them for so long.

He watches dumbly as Sam takes it in, then crosses the room to him. He strips off Lucifer’s ruined overshirt and uses it to wipe his face and hand as clean as he can. Then he pulls one of his own flannel shirts from his bag.

“Take it.”

For Lucifer, it is as important a gift as his freedom.


	7. Weapons and Armor

“Here, both hands, like this.” Sam wraps himself around Lucifer, stretching his arms out in a practical embrace, showing Lucifer how to hold his gun.

He lowers his head until they’re cheek to cheek, “helping” Lucifer to aim.

“I still don’t see why I can’t just smite them,” Lucifer grumbles, his eyes cutting to the side as he fires.

“That would be conspicuous,” Sam counters.

“Humanity,” Lucifer sighs. “Guns are commonplace, but bloodless divine wrath is ‘conspicuous’.”

He hands the gun to Sam and turns away from the makeshift target. There are two holes each in the head and chest.


	8. Sins

“Wouldn’t let Heaven take you back. You’re mine.” Avarice, growled into his neck as Sam grips his hips.

“More. Harder.” Greed, with sweat shining on Sam’s back, face pressed down into the pillow.

“What if we stay in bed all day?” Sloth. Debatable, given Sam’s plans for them.

“You’ve been gone for days! Do you know how worried I was?” Wrath, up against a wall.

Gluttony has no words. Sam’s mouth is otherwise occupied.

Pride, expressed as the arrogant curl of a lip or the raising of an eyebrow. Lucifer’s most famous sin, but it’s clear Sam’s favorite is Lust.


	9. Virtues

“I waited for you for a long time.” Patience, murmured against his nape as he falls asleep.

“I’ll bring your family back.” Charity, kissed gently into the palm of his hand.

“I’ll never let anything harm you.” Diligence, a guardian angel with healing hands.

“What can I do to make you happy?” Kindness, with more concern and affection in Lucifer’s eyes than he has any right to.

“I’m sorry.” Humility, or as close as Lucifer will ever come.

Temperance is in the question never asked.

Lucifer is an angel. He is virtuous.

Chastity lasts until Sam makes the first move.


	10. Monsters

Sam arrives in time to strike a blow against Castiel. It’s useless, but Sam feels better for having done it. Revenge for his crumbled wall.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam stumbles when he hears the familiar voice. Lucifer stands in the doorway, eyes wide and nervous.

“What? How?”

“Please listen to me.”

Sam does, because archangels are never afraid, and yet Lucifer is.

“Castiel has more inside him than souls. Monsters , supposed to be locked away forever. Leviathan.”

“Why do you care?”

Lucifer’s face darkens. “They’re powerful. They can kill angels.”

Sam gapes.

“I can fight them. Sam, let me help.”


	11. Post-Apocalypse

It’s not so bad.

They live on a compound, everyone Sam wanted to see again. A huge patch of land set apart, but they’re free to move around. No one will hurt them. Mary, John, Dean. Castiel. Bobby. The list grows, and Lucifer never complains. He has access to every soul now. Everyone who was there remembers, and in the beginning it’s a struggle.

Under a sky with more stars than Sam can count, Lucifer comes to sit beside him.

“You’ve never asked for Jess.”

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. He takes Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer smiles shyly to himself.


	12. A Spell

Lucifer nods towards the bowl as he wraps his bleeding hand with a rag.

“Drop the match.”

Green flames flare up, filling the room with light. Sam squints and leans away, but doesn’t step back as Lucifer holds up his hands and chants.

Lucifer’s arms fall and the flames die abruptly.

“It’s done. Drink it.”

The bowl is cool to the touch, and the sludge inside smells of herbs. Sam watches Lucifer warily as he swallows, but nothing happens.

“Congratulations.” Lucifer’s voice is hollow, but his eyes are sad and shining. “You are now ruined forever as an angelic vessel.”


	13. Costumes

Lucifer frowns at the headband in his hands. This was supposed to be a quick stop for salt and a new pair of boots, but these huge, fluorescent-lit megastores have everything.

“But I’m an angel,” he protests, waving the red horns in Sam’s face.

“I know that,” Sam hisses, “and you know that, but most people don’t. This is what they think of when they think of, well, y’know.”

“The Devil?”

Sam nods, wondering to himself where Lucifer learned air quotes.

“I don’t understand why the horns are sparkly.”

Sam sighs and abandons Lucifer, heading off in search of footwear.


	14. Genderswap

“Are you possessing her?” Sam accuses, taking in the soft curves of breast and hip this body has.

Lucifer sighs, closing the distance between them with swaying steps.

“You’re dreaming, Sam,” Lucifer reassures him. These lips are fuller. Sam can’t stop staring, his eyes darkening. “I thought you might prefer this.”

I want to make you happy.

Long, dark curls, soft skin, and delicate hands. Only the eyes are the same cool, clear blue. Lucifer took time perfecting this illusion, and it is having the desired effect.

“I prefer you.” Sam pulls Lucifer close. “But we can try this, tonight.”


	15. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon wild card.

Sam speaks fluent Latin, and has a fair grasp of the languages that evolved from it. He took some Spanish his freshman year. A friend of his from Stanford taught him some dirty phrases in Russian that got him slapped at a party.

Along with these he knows spells and rituals in languages living and dead, but none of these help him to know what sort of wicked praise tumbles from Lucifer’s mouth when they are together.

Castiel teaches Sam Enochian with a brush of his fingertips, and that night when Lucifer speaks, Sam is undone, left breathless and blushing.


	16. Rituals

Sam brushes his teeth methodically. Front, sides, back. He spits and rinses, frowns at the weary man in the mirror.

He leans out his bedroom door and listens. It’s quiet, but still, every night he has to check.

He locks the door and flicks off the overhead lamp, leaving the room dimly lit by the small bedside lamp. Sam crosses the room and sinks down onto the edge of the bed.

He’s not sure how much good it does, but that doesn’t stop him. It’s become a habit, always done the exact same way.

He bows his head.

“Umm, Lucifer…”


	17. A Special Occasion

They’re exhausted. Dean’s limping and Sam has at least three people’s blood on his clothes when they stagger into the hotel room. Sam showers first, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“Shirts,” Dean says as he passes Sam on his way into the bathroom, pressing a plastic bag to Sam’s chest.

Sam smiles to himself and puts the bag on his duffel. He’ll thank his brother tomorrow. Tonight all he wants to do is sleep, and it comes quickly.

“Happy birthday, Sam.”

Lucifer is lying beside him, smiling warmly when Sam opens his eyes in his dream.


	18. Working Together

Lucifer holds his badge the right way up, and Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

Getting access is surprisingly easy. Sam’s crooked smile disarms the secretary while Lucifer glowers in the background, just enough to be intimidating.

Lucifer’s face lights up when the coroner rolls the body out, and Sam has to slap his hand to keep him from poking the wounds.

“I could bring him back,” Lucifer offers while Sam frowns at the pan of liquefied… something. “Just to find out what he saw.”

“Rule 3,” Sam replies.

“No breaking the laws of nature inside government buildings,” Lucifer recites.


	19. Mythological Figures

Sam’s eyes flit skeptically from Lucifer’s outstretched hand to his face and back.

“Really?” 

Lucifer nods slowly. 

“You said you wanted a snack,” he replies. The shiny red seeds roll around on his palm when he tilts his hand back and forth.

“I am a grown man. I need more than six stupid pomegranate seeds for a snack,” he says as he sweeps them from Lucifer’s hand and tosses them into his mouth. “Real life is not a Greek myth.”

“Can’t blame an angel for trying,” Lucifer calls after him.

“Yes I can. And I’m not going anywhere with you.”


	20. Horror

He’s covered in blood up to his elbow. He punched a hole straight through a god with his fist.

Sam and Lucifer exchange the briefest of looks before Sam follows Dean out of the banquet room.

Dean insists on looking for survivors, but the scene in the hallways is worse than any slasher film they’ve ever seen. The bodies are crushed and exploded, splattered on the wallpaper. Lucifer used only his hands.

With Sam, Lucifer has always been soft-spoken, polite. Kind. As Sam hurries Kali out towards the Impala,he is frightened of the angel he’s given his heart to.


	21. Steampunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note: Clockwork angels concept borrowed from Kevin J Anderson’s novel Clockwork Angels, which in turn is written to accompany the Rush album of the same name.)

Sam is giddy with the smoke and the power that sparks through the air. Chronos Square is lit blue from below, and the jostling crowd stills as the gears start to turn.

Michael. Raphael. Gabriel. The beautifully carved angels move out above the square. Wings flare out, guided by unseen mechanisms. Flickering coldfire lights chase shadows, making their stone robes appear to swirl around their feet. The crowd mutters with hushed reverence but Sam’s eyes never leave the door of the clocktower.

Lucifer comes last to take his place at Michael’s side, and Sam is filled with light and love.


	22. Sci-Fi/Fantasy

Lucifer checks his sensors again. He has enough oxygen for a few minutes, but not more. He’s burning up in the tiny EVA craft, but it’s the only thing separating him from the freezing blackness of space.

The light around the camera’s sensor glows green. They’d picked it to remind the astronauts of Earth, plants and water, but Lucifer sees it as his eye.

He wonders when he started thinking of the machine as a _him_ , setting him apart from every other piece of electronics on this ship.

_What do people see in computers?_

“Open the pod bay door, SAM.”


	23. Fighting

Sam punches him when he turns up, because those were his demons, and they were inside kids, teenagers. Dean had to shoot one of them, and all for his damned Armageddon, so Sam punches Lucifer in the jaw. Even if it’s just a dream, it feels incredible, seeing Lucifer stumble and clutch his jaw, eyes wide with surprise.

Sam shoves him, lands blow after blow until he loses control and sags to his knees, burying his face in Lucifer’s t-shirt and sobbing.

“They were just kids,” Sam whispers.

“It won’t happen again,” Lucifer promises, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair.


	24. Tending to Wounds

It’s worse every time Sam sees him.

“Do they hurt?”

To his credit, Lucifer doesn’t roll his eyes, just looks away.

“There are other things that hurt more,” he replies, but his hand goes to his temple all the same.

“Here, stop.” Sam rummages through his bag, retrieving a bottle that Lucifer eyes warily.

“This will help,” Sam explains as he squeezes some of the cream onto his fingertips and dabs at Lucifer’s skin.

“It’s not worth it,” Lucifer mumbles, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye.

Sam silently disagrees. Any chance to touch Lucifer is worth it.


	25. Death

Sam wonders if he’s done enough.

As the room darkens before his eyes and everything gets so very cold, he figures he’s checked off all the Big Seven, but even then, he’s not sure he makes the cut.

Castiel called him an abomination. He drank Ruby’s blood and liked it. He let the Devil himself take over his body, but still he is afraid that he will die only to wake up anywhere but where he truly wants to be.

Has he been wicked enough to be returned to Hell and to the one being who understands and loves him?


	26. Redemption

Lucifer thinks about going back sometimes. What he would do if his Father, or Michael, came to him and offered him redemption. Take the north corner of Heaven and build a place for himself and anyone who agreed with him.

He doubts he’d be alone. He also knows he wouldn’t want it. Oh, there was a time he would have accepted it without question, given anything to be among his family and touched by his Father’s light again.

But not anymore. Not when there’s a chance he’d be forced to stay in Heaven, never to see Sam again.

No deal.


	27. A Long Journey

Sam has lost all concept of time in Hell. The coyote reaper is long forgotten. He’s been waylaid, smuggled past enemies and shown shortcuts by unlikely allies. He’s climbed hills of piled bones and forded rivers warm and thick with blood.

Hell has made him darker and wilder, but he’s never felt more alive, and now he’s reached his goal. The Cage looms before him, seemingly impenetrable. He’ll rip it open with his bare hands if he must.

This is how he’ll complete his trial. Lucifer’s punishment did not fit his crime, and Sam will see him returned to Heaven.


	28. Religion

Lucifer prays to Sam. He uses his hands and mouth to sing praise unto that which has been created for him and him alone. He worships, giving thanks for this gift which he shall soon receive.

Sam anoints Lucifer with sweat and seed. Motel beds serve as altars, consecrated by the union of two destined to be joined, and defiled by the form of their union. Benedictions are murmured into warm skin; Lucifer has found his redemption. His father has forsaken him, and will never see that Lucifer has finally come to love and put his faith in a man.


	29. Insanity

“I never loved you, y’know.”

Sam knows he’s not real, this creation of his broken mind that follows him night and day.

“I kept you safe in that cage so that I could ride you when I got out again. You’re nothing but a meat suit to me.”

This is not his Lucifer.

“If he knew what you were doing to me, he’d kill you,” Sam snarls.

The figment of his sleep-deprived imagination giggles.

“That would mean killing you, too, Sammy. He wouldn’t do that, and you can’t do it yourself, so, real or not, I’m all you have left.”


	30. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU wild card.

“You try my patience! Make your choice!”

Sam draws in a breath. He knows what it will mean, to stay with Lucifer, to run away with his angel.

Lucifer is watching him with cold, vibrant eyes. No one else knows him like Sam does; they would never see the terror there. He’s afraid of Sam’s answer.

Sam doesn’t want Lucifer to have to be afraid anymore.

The part of him that longs to stay tells him it’s not even a sacrifice. The part of him that is furious at Lucifer’s manipulation and destruction resigns quietly as Sam reaches for him.


End file.
